


That wasn't on the menu

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, General au, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys has a hell of a pokerface, Semi-Public Sex, even Jack is impressed so bravo pumpkin, fancy fancy restaurants, handjobs, i don't care how expensive the restaurant is, no fancy cloth napkins deserves that D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is bored waiting for a prospective client at a restaurant, and decides to amuse himself by giving Rhys an impromptu handjob under the table. The client shows up, and the handjob continues.</p>
<p>For the muse sentence prompts on tumblr. "If you stay quiet, no one will know.” >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wasn't on the menu

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo this was fun to write folks like definitely one of my favorite ones haha :D Enjoy!

Jack was getting bored while Rhys was re-running over figures and their proposal to the new branch of manufacturers they were waiting on.

It was a nice restaurant, elegant wooden chairs, white table clothes, actual silver silverware, and a waitstaff that seemed to have been born with impeccable manners. The wait list for reservations was also something like two months long, and the place was a full house. Important people with more money than sense filled the room.

Jack was bored stiff.

“Basically if you can get them down to seven percent from the nine they want, we’ll have made our goals. Shouldn’t be hard. They seem eager to do business."

“Yeah yeah,” Jack grumbled.

Rhys frowned at him. “You’re the one that set this up here, remember.”

“Yeah, and I remember a certain _someone_ suggesting it when he was bent over my desk.” Jack turned his annoyed frown on Rhys, which Rhys only returned with equal annoyance.

“If you think for a second that this business meeting counts as a date, I’m not blowing you for a month.”

Jack just smirked into his hand, knowing the determined look on Rhys’ face, and not risking a joke. The younger man was damn good with his mouth. “Not at all sweetheart. But you wanna know if it’s any good before we come here for fun, right?”

“Nice try, I’ll give you that much,” he said as he took up the fancy menu and browsed their wine selection. He was ignoring Jack as the older man grinned at him, and signaled a waitress over. He ordered a bottle of something that wasn’t even on the menu, and it was brought over post haste. He was pouring himself and Rhys a glass as the younger man gave him a furrow of his brow. “That wasn’t even on the menu.”

“The good things in life never are. Have a sip sweetheart, I know you’ll like it. You’ve got expensive taste and none of that shit is half as good as this.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Rhys muttered as he sipped at his glass, and was pleasantly surprised by the dry sweetness. Jack was giving him a shit-eating grin, waiting for approval, while Rhys rolled his eyes and finally gave the older man a smile. “Okay, it is really good.”

“Told ya so, sugar.” He took a long swig himself before perusing meal options. “Now what are you in the mood for?”

“Shouldn’t we wait to order until Silvergreeves gets here?”

“It’s their own fault they’re late, and I’m bored and hungry.”

Rhys let Jack order for the both of them while they sipped wine that cost more than Rhys’ old salary and opened his reports back up to impress information upon the older man.

“I’ve got this, kitten, I promise.” He gave Rhys’ thigh a squeeze. “Try to have some faith in me? I didn’t get to the top on just my looks you know. Though it never hurts to be gorgeous.”

Rhys snorted into his wine. “Handsome _and_ humble. The perfect combination.”

Jack just snickered and pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek. “You know just what to say to get me into your pants.”

Rhys’ snort into his wine this time nearly spilled it, and Jack just gave him a wicked grin as he slid his hand across Rhys’ thigh to the squeeze at his inseam. The younger man swallowed the wine in his mouth with an audible gulp while Jack traced a finger over his fly. He was smirking while Rhys’ eyes gave the restaurant a once-over before meeting Jack’s blue and green orbs. “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, kitten. I’m _bored_ ,” Jack whined into his ear. “Let me have a little fun, hm?” The increased pressure and the public space sent interest Rhys didn’t want to acknowledge right to his cock. Their booth was against the wall, as Jack didn’t like his back exposed to a room at large, and the tablecloth was long, their placement chosen for the extra bit of privacy where they might conduct business with minor disturbance. There wasn’t a better spot in the place he could have asked for.

“Jack you’re nuts. Silvergreeves-”

“Is late,” Jack interrupted. “And probably not gonna show. Nobody’s ever had the balls to show up late to a meeting with me after what happened with the representatives from Atlas. Let’s have fun, hm?”

He was already unzipping Rhys’ fly as the younger man put his elbows on the table and drank his wine with nervous eyes. Though he’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him, and Jack was very, very good with his hands…. and mouth…. And basically whatever bit of himself he was employing to pleasure the younger man.

Rhys sighed as Jack encompassed his cock in his big, warm hand and gave a few experimental strokes to get the younger man hard. He leaned over and whispered something dirty in Rhys’ ear which made the younger man grin, but also sent blood directly south.

“I don’t think I bend that way, Jack,” Rhys told him with an amused laugh.

“Don’t crush my dreams, sweetheart.”

The easy grin Jack fixed him with completely relaxed Rhys (or he supposed he could attribute some credit to the expensive wine) as the older man worked him over. The fact that it was so wrong is what made it so right. And with the good wine buzzing through him and a good meal headed their way, Rhys almost wanted to take back some of the things he’d said before. This was turning into a very nice night already.

And that was when he caught sight of the man that had entered the restaurant. It was the man from his reports. The representative from Silvergreeves. He was making his way towards them, and Rhys had his cock out under the table with Jack slowly working him like nothing was out of the ordinary.

He hissed a quick warning into Jack’s ear, but the CEO just smiled at him, kept his hand where it was, and trained his eyes on the approaching figure Rhys had brought attention to.

The man was out of breath, tried to compose himself as best he could. He was an older man, sunburnt skin, salt and pepper hair. He was bleeding from the arm, or so it appeared, but he had bright, intelligent eyes despite his apparent age and he didn’t appear to be in any pain.

“I’m surprised you had the balls to show up this late to the appointment,” Jack drawled to the man lazily, ignoring the oddities before him. The CEO might have seemed laid back, but there was no mistaking the dangerous glint in his eye. It definitely didn’t go wasted on the man.

“I apologize for our tardiness. We were attacked on the way here.”

“This neighborhood is really going to shit.” Jack gave Rhys a covert stroke and the younger man made a noise he passed off as agreement.

“Didn’t let it stop us, though. Silvergreeves is very eager to do business with Hyperion. You’ll have to excuse my party’s appearance. Mr. Downing couldn’t make it. He was taken to the hospital.”

“Serious?” Jack asked with an uninterested tone as he never stopped stroking Rhys. The younger man was biting his lip hard enough to nearly break skin.

“His leg will need amputating I’m certain. But please, enough of that, I’ve rudely kept you waiting long enough.”

“Where’s Mr. Scoffield?”

The man turned to look behind him, but there were no others. “Please forgive me, the majority of Downing’s blood landed on him. They probably wouldn’t let him in here without a different coat.”

Jack grinned at him toothily. “Well go grab him, if anyone gives you shit, tell them they’re keeping Handsome Jack waiting.”

The man was all apologies as he made towards the entrance once more, and Jack wrenched a moan out of Rhys as he gave the younger man’s cock an upward twist. Rhys gave him a suffering look.

“I like these guys already,” Jack told the younger man with a smile, leaning to kiss his neck with a swirl of his tongue as he took advantage of the moment and increased his speed.

“Ah….Jack _please_ …they’re here now… You can’t… _Ooooooh yes_ ,” Rhys’ moan had him clasping a hand over his own mouth as he looked around to see if anyone noticed. He thrust his hips up towards Jack’s grasp, conflicted. “Jack, they’re gonna _know… please_.” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for from the man- for cessation or release.

“If you stay quiet, no one will know.” Jack gave him a filthy grin which Rhys made to protest, though the arrival of the pair of men quickly had him shutting his mouth.

Proper introductions were foregone, and the men declined Jack’s generous offer to order them something as they were rather eager to see how their associate was doing and had already wasted enough of Jack’s precious time. Jack did all of the talking, slow, amicable, and completely devastating to Rhys’ nerves as all he wanted to do was thrust into the older man’s hand until he could find his release. Jack would stop in his stroking to brush the pad of his thumb over Rhys’ slit which had the younger man hiding his face in the menu as the CEO continued chatting.

Jack offered the men a deal at eight percent, which they gladly accepted without a fuss, grateful Hyperion hadn’t dropped them for consideration on principle, and contented laughs were heard around the table.

Rhys was dying, he couldn’t take anymore, and he was giving micro thrusts into Jack’s grasp as the older man realized he was at the edge and there was no coming back.

“Isn’t that great, sugar?” Jack said to the younger man, punctuated the sentence with a kiss just below his jaw, before turning back to the pair of men who were thanking Jack for his time.

Rhys was coming hard as Jack tightened his grasp, slowly milking the younger man as Rhys was muttering “ _thank you thank you thank you_ ” over and over again. Jack told the men that they looked forward to working with them, and as they turned and finally left, Rhys slumped down into the booth a nerveless mess as Jack wiped off first his hand and then Rhys onto a fancy cloth napkin.

Jack was all over him pressing kisses to his face and neck, telling him how pleased he was with the younger man, and how damn impressed. “I would have blown my load mid-conversation, kitten. You’re _unbelievable_. That’s some hell of a restraint level you’ve got there.”

Rhys was boneless, tired from the wine and the drawn-out handjob both. It had only been twenty minutes or so max, but to Rhys it had felt like an eternity. “Can we just get our food to go?” the younger man whined.

Jack gave his nose a kiss, all too pleased with the evening. If it had been a date, this would have been the best date ever in Jack’s opinion. “Whatever you want, kiddo.”

“And the wine.”

“I’ll get another bottle to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in the process of filling those muse sentence prompts and I also have other requests to acknowledge and stuff haha :) Shorter stuff will stay on tumblr, longer will be posted here.
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
